


後話

by huntersai



Series: 活著，及其答案 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntersai/pseuds/huntersai
Summary: 《活著，及其答案》的後話是艾黛爾賈特和帝彌托利，艾黛爾賈特和老師的兩篇短篇故事
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: 活著，及其答案 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550443
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	後話

-1-

「帝彌托利，請用茶。」  
「啊、謝謝，艾爾。」

全芙朵拉大概沒有人會想得到曾經好像要戰到連最後一兵一卒都不剩才肯善罷甘休的兩國君王，現在竟然有可能相安無事的坐在同一張桌子喝著茶。

帝彌托利手持杯柄卻遲遲沒有拿起的動作，只是專心注視著面前與上一次見面時的印象落差極大的艾黛爾賈特。

上一次他們見面已經是快半年前，艾黛爾賈特剛住進育幼院不久的事情。那時帝彌托利即使向她搭話也僅僅只能獲得一個比冬天法嘉斯最北邊的湖水還冰冷的眼神當作回應，完全無法再有進一步的交流。

後來帝彌托利礙於國王的身分也沒辦法隨意出門，直到今天才有機會隱藏行蹤來到這裡。

「你……最近過得好嗎？」  
「普普通通。」

——嗯，聽到這個稍嫌簡短的應答也令人非常開心，至少她願意開口。

除了得到具體回話以外，艾黛爾賈特整個人散發出的氣息也整個不一樣了。  
雖然還完全不能與她身為皇帝時相比，可是現在相較於帝彌托利印象中那個死氣沉沉的模樣來說——整個人像是找回了色彩。

「看到你氣色不錯的樣子，我就安心了。」  
「…………」  
「我猜是多虧了老師的關係吧，對嗎？」

老師。  
提起這個人讓艾黛爾賈特的神情變得更柔和了點，她對著帝彌托利點頭。

「這樣啊，我想得果然沒錯。」帝彌托利露出明亮的笑容說，「因為那時的我也是一樣。」

帝彌托利自身曾經困於仇恨的束縛中無法掙脫，腦中只想著如何把敵人——把艾黛爾賈特——用最殘酷狠毒的方法送進地獄。

「要不是老師的話……我應該早就死在某個不知名的泥濘路邊了吧。」

——而且極有可能是被自己殘忍虐殺的敵人之至親所殺。

沒有比這個更加諷刺的事了，明明自己痛恨身邊的人被殺害，卻絲毫沒有想到正在執行的正義其實也不過就是繼續產生下一個復仇的連鎖罷了。

「該怎麼說呢……」帝彌托利想說點什麼卻不知如何啟齒，只好拿起杯子喝了一大口茶，不幸的沒注意到其溫度。

「嗚唔！」  
「唉……小心點，茶還很燙。」艾黛爾賈特顯露些許無奈的說，「你還是一樣在這種小地方總是粗心大意呢。」

「呃、哈哈……確實如此。」艾黛爾賈特善意的回應幾乎讓帝彌托利忘記了正在發麻的舌頭。

沒想到還能有平穩對話的這麼一天，他心想。

「艾爾，我一直想對你說的是——」

既然如此，與其多加考慮還不如直接將心底話毫無保留的說出來吧。

「雖然你發起戰爭傷害了許多人，還有很多我們互相爭鬥的事情……這些都是無法被抹滅的過去。」  
「但是一樣無法改變的是——你在我心中永遠是我的親人。」

帝彌托利永遠不會忘記小時候曾與自己度過一段快樂時光的那個——有點任性又嘴巴嚴厲，卻也處處為他著想的女孩子。

「……嗯，你的確是這樣的人沒錯。」艾黛爾賈特微微揚起嘴角，百感交集的說。

非常重視且比任何人都還珍惜守護著所有情誼——這樣的人。

「帝彌托利，我也有件事情想告訴你。」她從衣服暗袋中拿出一樣東西放在桌上。

以靛藍色金屬為主體黃金色為輔的劍柄及劍鞘，帝彌托利一眼就知道那是他小時候送給艾黛爾賈特的那把短劍。

「雖然之前好像有提過，但還是想再次正式的對你說……」艾黛爾賈特凝視著對面帝彌托利只剩下一邊的青藍色眼睛說，「謝謝你送給我這把短劍。」

「它陪著我經過很多艱難的時刻，縱使我曾經覺得它的存在本身就是對我的諷刺，也想過要扔掉……」

在艾黛爾賈特戰敗失去所有一切找不到生存意義的時候，這把短劍看在她眼裡只不過是絕佳的嘲諷材料而已。

「可是現在它依舊在我的手中，而且我想——這把短劍會一直在我身邊，直到我的生涯結束，不再需要開創未來為止。」

艾黛爾賈特展露笑顏，那個時候帝彌托利對她說的「開創你所希望的未來吧」這句話，她再也不會遺忘了——只要這把短劍還在身邊。

「這樣啊……嗯，真是太好了。」帝彌托利同樣感慨的笑著。

他以前一直後悔沒送艾黛爾賈特一個更適合給女生的禮物，今天能夠得知這把短劍意外成為了她的力量，沒有比這個更令他高興的事了。

接下來他們兩個有一搭沒一搭的聊著各種事情，芙朵拉的事、學生時代的事、最近日常的事、戰後處理的事……

當然，還有他們共同的恩師的事情，這個話題應該佔了最大部分吧。

後來帝彌托利看時間差不多必須要啟程回王都了，便起身向艾黛爾賈特告別。

「艾爾，謝謝你的款待，我要先回去了。」帝彌托利有點難為情的說：「那個……我還可以再過來嗎？」

「我想我沒辦法阻止國王陛下想要去哪裡。」

「呵、哈哈哈，我知道了。」艾黛爾賈特這個輾轉表示可以的回答讓帝彌托利不禁笑了出來，真是符合她不太率直的風格。

「那再見了，艾爾。」  
「……再見，帝彌托利。」

定下再度相見的約定後，帝彌托利轉身離開房間——帶著無比滿足的笑容。

-2-

自從貝雷絲之前與艾黛爾賈特深談讓她找回活下去的意志後，貝雷絲就會定期來到育幼院和她討論教團的預定計畫。每次艾黛爾賈特總是能提出教團內部人士想不到的觀點，再加上她原有的優秀政治頭腦，確實漸漸成為大司教貝雷絲背後不為人知的得力助手。

今天貝雷絲也在育幼院的會客室內，和艾黛爾賈特一起對著桌上的芙朵拉地圖討論公事。老實說，艾黛爾賈特談論起公務神采奕奕的樣子雖然讓貝雷絲打從心底高興，但她也忍不住心想——這位不久之前還萎靡不振的學生，絕對是工作狂吧。

「這個村落因為戰爭影響很多建築都幾乎要倒塌了，土壤也因養分不足種不出農作物，所以我們正在考慮要不要讓村民遷居。」

在前面的事項都討論得差不多之後，貝雷絲想起了一個最近煩惱中的問題。

「那……這裡老師覺得如何呢？」艾黛爾賈特指著地圖的一點說，「這裡是貝爾谷里斯家的領地，雖然是離原本的村落遠了一點，不過土地很豐饒交通也便利，我想是不錯的選擇。」

「原來如此……我回去提議看看。說實話，我對芙朵拉的地理環境真的太不熟了，有你在幫助很大。」

問題得到解決之後，貝雷絲轉頭朝艾黛爾賈特微笑。

「謝謝你，艾爾。」  
「…………」

艾黛爾賈特明顯感覺到心跳因為這句話漏了一拍。

自那一次向老師說出希望她叫自己艾爾後，到現在也過了一些時間，但她仍然還沒有習慣被這個人如此稱呼。

至今都尚未好好解釋原因，可是老師也沒有多問，就這樣依照自己的請求改了稱呼。

——不管怎樣，還是想要找機會告訴老師……總有一天。

「怎麼了嗎？」

艾黛爾賈特一回神就見到貝雷絲近距離盯著自己的擔心眼神，不禁慌忙向後靠緊椅背。

「沒、沒有。我只是在想……」艾黛爾賈特眼神游移了一下子，才從口袋拿出一張紙條，「這些，想請老師下次方便的話帶過來。」

「這是……」貝雷絲接過紙條大致瀏覽了一遍，上面寫了艾黛爾賈特想要閱讀的資料——不外乎是關於芙朵拉現今勢力分布、近來大事以及鄰近外國的情勢之類的。

「艾爾，我記得上次才帶了一些過來……你已經看完了？」  
「看完了。」  
「才一個星期……！？」貝雷絲驚訝的睜大雙眼，「你平常還要照顧孩子們吧，會不會太勉強自己了呢？」

「照顧孩子們的事有院長一起分擔，用剩下的時間來讀很快就能讀完了。」  
「話是這樣說沒錯……」貝雷絲露出擔憂的表情，「可是該休息的時候還是要休息，我很擔心你。」

即使艾黛爾賈特看起來除了雙腳以外沒什麼大礙，但再怎麼說都是受過重傷的身體，要是因為過度疲勞產生什麼影響就糟了。

「謝謝老師的關心，我很高興。」艾黛爾賈特微笑，從她的語氣聽得出來並非應酬的話語。

「但是我已經休息半年了，這期間可以發生非常多重要的事情，不趁早趕上進度是不行的。」

貝雷絲有點煩惱。  
身為老師，艾黛爾賈特積極進取的態度固然令她非常開心，不過呢——

**「不行。」** 貝雷絲再度逼近艾黛爾賈特，斬釘截鐵的說。

「老、老師……？」艾黛爾賈特有點慌張，她已經沒有地方可以退了。

「之前我也說過了，你總是用過高的標準要求自己，我不這樣講的話你一定又會不知不覺勉強自己了。」貝雷絲專心凝視著面前的淡紫色眼睛，沒有察覺她的臉頰微微泛紅，「所以答應我——一定要記得休息，好嗎？」

「……好。我答應你，老師。」

艾黛爾賈特自知不容易被說服，尤其是關於自己的事更不喜歡被他人干涉。

可是她發現老師總是能讓自己輕易接受她的意見。

是因為老師的話既真誠又很有道理嗎？還是她真的有什麼魔力？

「好，下次可以的話我會盡量全部帶過來。」貝雷絲滿意的微微揚起嘴角。

隨後艾黛爾賈特感受到頭上多了一個有點溫暖的重量，好幾秒後她才反應過來——那是老師的手。

「呃……」艾黛爾賈特小小地發出不知所措的聲音，想當然面前的人並沒有為此而停下她的動作。

——這是……褒獎的意思嗎？

艾黛爾賈特在學生時代曾聽說過貝雷絲老師有時會用摸頭來誇獎學生表現優秀，不過老師來黑鷲學級代課的次數畢竟不多，所以她沒有確切體驗過。

但知道的當下她只覺得難以置信，再怎麼說她們也快成年不是小孩子了。而現在比起當時，她不但已成年且年紀又更增長了一些，被摸頭這種事給人的難為情程度只有過之而無不及。

——沒錯，應該要立刻阻止老師繼續這樣……

……………………。

「既然討論得差不多了，那我們來收一下東西吧。」  
「咦？啊、好……」

結果，直到貝雷絲自願收手為止艾黛爾賈特都沒有做出任何她心想的阻止行動。

艾黛爾賈特一面收著手邊的紙和筆，一面分神思考著剛才自己好像存在一段什麼也沒想的空白時間。

或許老師說得對，她真的需要休息了吧……

「我這裡好了。」貝雷絲把桌上的大地圖捲好後綁住，看艾黛爾賈特那邊也收拾得差不多了便對她說：「那我們出去吧？」  
「嗯。」

貝雷絲快步走到門口開門讓艾黛爾賈特先自行出去，自己則跟隨在她的後面踏出會客室。

沒想到才剛出房間的那個瞬間，她們就馬上被孩子們團團包圍住了。

「艾爾姐姐你們怎麼待在裡面那麼久——？」  
「為什麼每次大司教大人來的時候你們都會躲在裡面不出來？」  
「在裡面做什麼～？」  
「笨蛋！艾爾姐姐她們感情那麼好，一定是在裡面玩遊戲啦！」  
「我們也想一起玩遊戲～～」

孩子們此起彼落的童稚聲音響徹大廳。

「等、等等！我們當然不是在裡面玩遊戲，是在討論事情！那個……大司教大人也說點什麼吧？」

艾黛爾賈特紅著臉慌張的安撫躁動的孩子們，只好用眼神和話語暗示旁邊的老師也來幫點忙。  
貝雷絲接收到訊息之後，擺出一臉認真的表情。

「對，我們感情很好。」  
「老師！！不是叫你說這個！」

貝雷絲少根筋的回應簡直只有火上加油。

看來距離艾黛爾賈特成功讓孩子們冷靜下來，還需要一段不短的時間——

**Author's Note:**

> 最主要是想寫經過一切後還能和平對話的艾黛爾賈特和帝彌托利  
> 覺得了了一樁宿願XD
> 
> 艾黛爾賈特和老師的部分...就是不知為何和老師在一起就遜炮化的艾黛醬XD


End file.
